


All the time in the world

by Luckybug



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, My poor Yuri, Romance, lots of sadness, motorcycle accident, oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckybug/pseuds/Luckybug
Summary: Yuri get's injured in an attempt to impress his fiance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy do i love One-shots, but if you want a continuation drop a comment. I have an idea for more chapters but it isn't necessary if no one wants one lol.

It was a simple task, or at least Yuri had assumed it was. He just had to get the motorcycle, which was an easily accomplished job, and learn how to ride it. Viktor and Yuuri however, made getting on it a tad more complicated.

They had continuously nagged him about the dangers of riding a motorized bike, but he didn’t care. He wanted to impress his fiancé and his heart leapt at the thought. His fiancé. The two had only just recently gotten engaged, three weeks prior to be exact, right after Viktor and Yuuris wedding. But he was an adult of 20 years and he wanted to do something nice for his lover.

“I can’t wait to see you again.” Yuri grinned, looking at Otabek through the screen of Viktors computer. He was sitting with the Katsudon and his husband discussing the plans for Otabeks visit.

“I can’t wait either Yura. It’s been a while since I’ve been in Russia.” He says, giving Yuri a soft smile.

“Viktor mentioned something about you training here for the summer as well while we figure things out. That means we’ll be rink mates, and also have time to…look for an apartment together?” Yuri smiles propping his head up on his hands that were balancing on his knees.

“Really? Wow, that’s great, definitely Yura. Thanks Viktor.”

“You’re welcome! Anything for my son’s Fiancé !” He cheers, rubbing Yuris head resulting in his hand being swatted away.

“You’re not my dad. Fuck off. Anyway Beka, I need to head home. I have practice early in the morning, but I’ll call you when I get home alright?”

“Yeah alright, talk to you later Yura. You too Nikiforovs.”

“Bye.” They chorused.

“I love you Yura.”

Yuri turned pink looking away biting his lip. “Love you too.” He says softly shutting down skype as Yuuri collected their dishes. “Alright assholes, I’ll see you all in the morning.” Yuri says standing up and stretching.

“Yurio, you’re not going back out on that damned thing are you?” Viktor asked narrowing his eyes.

“It’s dark and you know you’re not uh, er, perfect at riding it. You can just stay the night.” Yuuri added, looking over his shoulder as he washed the dishes.

“Fuck off Katsudon. I need to be good at this so I can take Otabek around Russia next week.” He growls, snatching his keys off of the counter of Yuuri and Viktors kitchen.

“Well uhm, text me when you get home then ok?”

“Yeah sure Mother.” He huffs pulling his hair out of the bun letting it fall down his back. He closed the door before walking down the apartment stairs. He straddled the motorbike, strapping the helmet under his chin before turning it on and revving the engine, before taking off into the night.

His mind was preoccupied with thoughts of what he and Otabek would spend their time doing when he finally arrived. His head swam with blissful ideas, maybe they could go out to eat, or maybe see a movie. Even something as simple as walking in the park holding hands sounded amazing. He sighed softly feeling the wind blow through his hair as he watched the light turn red. He stopped at the intersection tapping his finger against the handle bar whistling softly.

“Oh Beka.” He grinned staring down at his hands. “I can’t wait to see you.” The light changed and he started the bike forwards before everything seemed to happen in a flash. Yuri didn’t even see the car that ran the red light before it collided into the right side of his motorbike sending him flying to the side. He and the bike rolled and toppled as Yuri’s body slid against the pavement as cars screeched to a halt around the scene.

When he opened his eyes he was on the ground and there were flashing lights around him. He couldn’t seem to move any of his limbs, but for some reason he wasn’t panicked. There didn’t seem to be any sounds though which he knew was strange. He strained his eyes in attempt to see what was going on when he noticed figures making their way towards him. His vision started to blur slightly before he finally blacked out once again.

~

Otabek stared at his phone before deciding to just call it a night. Yuri probably got home and was too exhausted to call. He slid into his bed, petting his cats head as it climbed onto his lap.

“Hey girl.” He hums, letting her head-butt his hand as he reached for his book. He would be bringing her on his trip to Russia with him. His eyes slowly skimmed his book as Alya curled up next to him. His phone ringing brought him out of his concentration. Thinking it was Yuri letting him know he was home and had forgotten to call, he reached for his cell. Confusion clouded his features when he saw Viktors name pop up on his phone.

“Hello?”

“Otabek? Hey, it’s Yuuri, I couldn’t find my phone, a-anyway, have you heard anything from Yuri?”

“No I haven’t. I figured he just went home and fell asleep, I can call him if you wa-

“Well Viktor and I have tried calling him for the past fifteen minutes and now his phone is going straight to voice mail…I’m worried. We’re going to head to his apartment now, just uhm, I’ll keep you posted.”

“Yeah thanks.” Otabek answers hanging up his phone. Worry settled in his gut giving the same pain he had suffered when acquiring food poisoning. He knew Yuuri had said they couldn’t contact him on his cell but he still found himself calling the cell phone anyway. After three tries he finally gave up and decided to call Viktors cell again. When he didn’t answer that’s when the true panic settled in.

He stood up from his bed clutching his phone pacing back and forth through his bedroom. The nervous energy must have startled Alya because she skittered out of the room. Otabek clutched his cell phone unlocking and locking it several times. He checked his texts before checking his missed calls and then dialing Viktor again. He was beyond frustrated when Viktors happy greeting for his voice mail flooded his ears. Hanging up, he once again locked the phone and resumed his pacing. After nearly thirty agonizing minutes, Otabeks phone rang and he didn’t miss a beat answering it and pressing it to his ear.

“Otabek?”

“What yes? What is it? Where is he?”

“I uhm, is there anyway you could get on a plane here tonight?”

“Viktor what’s going on?” Otabek says, his normal calm tone slightly panicked.

“Yuris been in an accident.”

Otabek swore his stomach dropped, he could hear Yuuri mumbling something in the background, sounding as though he were in tears.

“What kind of accident Viktor.” He urges, his knuckled growing pale from his harsh grip on his phone.

“A well, he’s been in a motorcycle accident. It doesn’t look good Otabek, I think you should try and get here as soon as possible.”

“I’m on my way.” He answers instantly before hanging up and looking for the soonest flight he could book, exchanging his tickets for those.

 Ten hours. He wouldn’t be there for ten hours and Otabek felt as though he were falling apart. On the five hour plane trip however, Otabek did break. He found himself scrolling through his pictures of himself and Yuri while gnawing on his lip to prevent the tears.

_Doesn’t look good._

What the hell did that mean? Was Yuri going to live or wasn’t he? Why had Viktor been so cryptic about everything? By the time he finally landed in St. Petersburg he took the first cab he could to the hospital.

“Yuri Plisetsky.”

“Are you family?” the women at the desk asked looking up at him with eyes too cheery. Otabek felt irritation bubble in his chest at her expression, she seemed far too happy to take Otabek to his injured friend.

“I’m his uh husband.” He says furrowing his eyebrows.

“Room 215.”

“Thanks.” He grumbles forcing his feet forwards after receiving his badge. He would’ve blushed at his name tag reading Otabek Altin- Plistetsky, but he was far too nervous to feel even remotely giddy. His stomach dropped when he saw Yuuri still sniveling as they sat in the small waiting room on the second floor.

“Otabek.” Viktor called as he quickly made his way over. “How’d you get in? They said family only.”

“I just said I was his husband…what about you two?”

“We’re his parents.” Viktor explains softly. Silence sat between them before Otabek closed his eyes, leaning on his left leg.

“How is he?”

“He isn’t awake yet so we’re, we’re not sure yet.” Yuuri mumbles wiping his eyes.

“You said he didn’t look good Viktor. That was almost eleven hours ago. Why isn’t he awake yet?” Otabek asks sitting down next to him.

“Well he’s in the ICU still. They said he’s still in surgery and once he’s done they’ll let us see him.” He whispers burying his face back in Viktors chest.

“This is bull shit.” Viktor grumbles gently running his hand through Yuuris hair.

“Yuri Plisetsky?” the nurse asked coming out. Otabek stood instantly looking at the nurse with silent intensity.

“He’s out of surgery, we’ve stabilized him if you’d like to come see him. We ask that it’s only family as of right now.”

“We’re all family.” Yuuri says standing up as well. The nurse nods opening the door.

“Follow me then.”

The nurse led them down a series of hallways before opening the door. Otabek felt dread settle in his chest as his eyes landed upon Yuris small figure. His head was bandaged along with his chest. He was in a neck brace and had an oxygen mask over his face. Otabek grabbed a chair and gently pulled it to the side of the bed gripping Yuris unarmed hand in his own.

“Oh Yuri…” Yuuri whimpers walking over and gently resting a hand on the bed rail. “I shouldn’t have let you g-go… I-I-I I should’ve just kept insisting.”

“Yuuri sweetheart…this isn’t your fault.”

“It’s none of your faults.” Otabek mumbles not looking at them. He brought Yuris hand to his lips pressing a soft kiss to it.

“I’m so sorry… why were you riding a motorcycle? You don’t have to prove anything to me Yuri…” he whispers, his lips still brushing against Yuris hand.

“We’ll leave you alone…” Viktor whispers ushering Yuuri out. Otabek didn’t respond, but he was grateful for the privacy.

“You’re so stupid…you know how dangerous motorcycles are… but I guess im being a hypocrite.” He sighs clutching Yuris limp hand.

“I have no right to tell you what to do…but I wish you would’ve listened to them.”

Otabek opened his mouth to speak more before Yuris hand twitched, and he stirred. Otabeks eyes widened looking down tears finally dropping down his chin.

“Y-Yura…”

“Where am I…?” the small boy asked softly his eyes opening and blinking slowly. “Whats….what’s going on?” He mumbles attempting to turn his head.

“Hey baby, no, no don’t try and move it’s ok. You’re in the hospital, you got hurt.” Otabek whispers.

“I got… hurt? What was I doing?”

“You were riding a motorcycle.”

“A motorcycle?” Yuri grunts before looking at their connected hands. “Wh-who are you…?”

Otabeks eyes widened in disbelief. “Yura…don’t joke around it’s not funny.”

“I’m not…I can’t even drive, how would I have gotten hurt riding a motorcycle?”

“Yuri…I’m otabek, your fiancé.” He says holding up his hand with the small ring on it. Yuris eyes widened before he tried sitting up wincing softly. Otabek helped him sit up before the small blond narrowed his eyes, studying the boys hand.

“What?”

“Yuri, you’re 20 years old, we’ve known eachother since you were fifteen, dated since you were sixteen and three weeks ago I asked you to marry me and you said yes.” Otabek says his eyes showing pain and desperation. Yuri, obviously realizing this guy had to be special for him to have agreed to spending the rest of his life with him, didn’t want to cause him any sort of grief. Instead he gripped Otabeks hand smiling.

“Really? Wow, you’re uh…really handsome. I must be doing something right.” Otabek let out a strained breath still holding Yuris hand.  
“What’s the last thing you remember Yuri?”

The small blond looked up as though attempting to recall his memories. “Meeting…the other Yuuri in Hasetsu? Something about a competition for Viktor.”

“So the last thing you remember is being fifteen?” Otabek asks and Yuri nods slowly, tears filling his eyes.

“Hey Yura, don’t cry alright? I’m going to get a nurse.” He says leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss to the boys head. Yuri flushed pink before nodding.  
“Yeah ok…sounds good.” He whispers, sniveling. Otabek returned with Viktor, Yuuri and Yuris doctor. She asked Yuri questions writing down things in her little notebook. Otabek felt as though his world was suddenly crumbling to the ground as he spoke quietly to Viktor and Yuuri.

“I don’t know, he doesn’t remember me at all…” Otabek whispers. Viktor placed a hand on Otabeks shoulder.

“It’s going to be fine Otabek, Yuri is strong. He’ll get better.”

“I hope.”

Once the Doctor was finished she finally stood up and read over her charts before speaking.

“It’s obvious Yuri has a case of Amnesia, it’s normal in patients with head trauma, especially as severe as Yuris. I’m surprised he even woke up this soon.”

“Is it going to get better?” Viktor asks looking down at Yuri who, for once didn’t sneer at him.

“We can’t say. These things are tricky, no case is the same, he could remember in days, months, years or not at all. All we can do is let time tell and help Yuri recover.”

“Oh Yurio.” Yuuri whimpers clutching viktors shirt as the nurse left.

“Don’t uh… don’t cry.” Yuri says narrowing his eyes. “It makes me feel weird.” He grumbles before biting his lip as Yuuri sniveled. Silence hung in between them all for a brief moment before Yuri pointed to Yuuri and Viktor, raising an eyebrow at them.

“Are you guys together?”

“We’re married, four weeks to be exact.” Yuuri whispers smiling weakly down at him as the small blond nods slowly.

“How’re you feeling Yurio?” Viktor finally asks, gently placing a hand on Yuris arm above his cast.

“Shitty… I guess. My head hurts, but hey I have a hot as fuck fiancé so I mean, things can’t be that bad.” Yuri says looking up at Otabek. “You said your name was Otabek, yeah?”

“Yes.”

“Well Otabek, I want to hear everything.”

“What do you mean?”

“How did we meet? When did you ask me out? Where were we when you asked me to marry you? C’mon, they better all be awesome as well or I’m gonna be pissed.” He says giving Otabek a small smile in attempt at lightening the mood.

“Yura…” Otabek chuckles sitting down next to him tears falling down his cheeks. “That’s going to take a long time to tell.”

Yuri looked up at Otabek gently brushing his fiancés tears away before smiling.

“We have all the time in the world.”


	2. Our firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular demand there will be multiple chapters, not too many but enough that i can go over everything, enjoy :)

“And then we went to a café after where Viktor and Yuuri and everyone else came and started eating with us.” Otabek laughs recalling the memory as he gently braided Yuris hair. He was finally permitted to shower and Otabek was helping him get his long hair under control. Yuri was pleasantly surprised to see how long his hair had gotten, even sneering at viktor, telling him how much better his hair was then his.

“Even JJ?” Yuri asks turning to look at him over his shoulder.

“Yeah, even him. But we left after that.”

“Did you take me back to my hotel on your motorcycle?” Otabek shook his head no.

“You came to mine and we watched movies until you passed out in the other bed I had.”

“I’m guessing we became friends after that?”

“Mm. We started texting and texting turned to calling which changed to skyping. I came and visited Russia for your sixteenth birthday that March.”

“Oh? Tell me about it.”

“Ok, lets see…”

~

_“Otabek!” Yuri yelled throwing his arms around Otabeks torso. The larger male grinned down at him, pleasantly surprised that he had come to see him at the airport._

_“Hey Yuri. I thought I was going to meet you at your house.” He smiles wrapping a free arm around him clutching his suitcase in his other hand._

_“I thought I’d surprise you, Viktor and Yuuri are behind me, I ran off first because I saw you.” Yuri says laughing softly and pulling away, reaching for Otabeks bag._

_“I can hold it.”_

_“Give me it.” He growls snatching the suitcase from Otabeks grip. “I invited you over here the least I can do is carry your bag, Beka.” Yuri huffs, saying Otabeks name like he was stupid for even thinking he should carry his bag._

_“Fine.” He chuckles throwing an arm around the small blondes shoulders. “Happy Birthday Yura.”_

_Yuri bit his lips grinning up at him. “Thanks.” He mumbles dragging the suitcase to where Viktor and Yuuri were waiting by the front._

_“Otabek! How are you? I’m so glad you’re planning on spending the week with us in Russia!” Viktor calls loudly causing Yuuri to blush and make an attempt at hushing his Fiance._

_“Thanks, I’m glad to be here.”_

_“Alright, let’s head back.”_

_The ride to Viktor and Yuuris apartment was loud and excitable. Yuri chattered eagerly about wanting to show Beka around and get drunk, not that he hadn’t gotten shit-faced in the past._

_“I’m glad you’re so excited.” Otabek laughs looking down at the blond as they walked up to the top where he entered the house._

_“Surprise!”_

_Yuris eyes widened as he looked at the familiar faces crowded into Viktors house._

_“What the actual fuck.” Yuri mumbles pressing a hand over his mouth to hide his small smile. “Viktor what have you done?”_

_“What have I done? Why I simply called everyone over here to celebrate your birthday. It’s a big moment, turning sixteen you know.” Viktor says raising a finger, as though he were giving an important speech. “You can legally buy alcohol and have sex!”_

_“Viktor!” Yuri squeaked slapping his arm. “Fuck off oh my god.” He groans walking inside further being greeted by the people inside._

_“Happy birthday Yuri!” Mila smiles, wrapping her arms around him._

_“Let me go hag…” He grumbles doing his best to glare at her, though he wrapped his arms around her anyway._

_“I can’t believe Viktor.” He huffs only making Mila tussle his hair._

_“Aww look at you, getting flustered over a small get together.”_

_Yuri narrowed his eyes, he sucked in a breath before looking at Otabek who gave him a small grin. He let out a breath and looked at Mila and nodded his head._

_“Shut up I just didn’t expect it.” He mumbles shrugging and looking down._

_“Come on Yuri! Come take a shot with me!” Viktor grins pouring vodka into two shot glasses._

_Yuri walked over slowly accepting the shot glasses and nodding at Viktor as they both downed the shots. Everyone cheered and slapped Yuri on his back. After eating dinner, and cake everyone had left and Yuri sat next to Otabek on the couch._

_“Listen, I may not always be able to say how I’m feeling outloud…but uh…thanks for coming all the way here for my birthday. It er, means a lot.” He grumbles._

_“No problem Yura, Happy birthday.”_

______  


“Mmmmm doesn’t sound like something I’d say.” Yuri teases looking up at him.

“I was shocked too.” Otabek snickers.

“We were just friends then right?” Yuri asks tilting his head as Otabek nods. A nurse walked in wheeling a tray with lunch for Yuri, who merely nodded at her and then turned his attention back to Otabek.

“Yeah, that was the first time we hung out after the world cup.”

"Wow, you really flew all the way from Almaty just for my dumb birthday." Yuri snorts picking up his sandwich.

"Well, you were my bestfriend then Yura, of course I would."

“Mm, what was our first date like?”

“Well our first date didn’t exactly go as planned.” Otabek laughs rubbing the back of his neck.

“What do you mean?” Yuri asks taking a large bite of the sandwich.

“We were planning a picnic.”

“A picnic?” Yuri mumbles through a mouthful, raising an eyebrow at the idea.

“Yeah, and when we got everything set up it started pouring.” He laughs.

~

_“Yuri! Grab the basket!”_

_“I am shithead! You get the damned blanket- Fuck!” Yuri yells tripping over his own feet, dropping to his knees in a muddle puddle, completely ruining his jeans. Otabek snorted, though he instantly regretted it when Yuri looked at him with murder in his glare. If looks could kill Otabek would have been dead on the spot._

_“You think this is funny Beka?” Otabek shook his head, and amused smile still present on his face. “Ok, fine.” Yuri growls lifting himself and throwing a fistful of mud hitting otabek directly in the chest. “I didn’t think that was funny either.” He smirks tilting his head._

_Otabek looked down in shock, rain still pouring and soaking the two as though they had just jumped in a the near by lake. A small smile took place on his face as he grabbed Yuri, their food and blanket lost to the muddy puddle. He picked him up before dropping them both down to the ground, causing Yuris back to get drenched in muddy water._

_“Beka!” he screeched arching his back and clinging onto him. “It’s fucking cold you asshole!” He tells looking up at him. His blond hair stuck to his skin as he peered at the older boy. “You’re such a dick.” He mumbles, his cheeks turning pink. Otabek simply hummed in response before slowly lowering his head to yuris and pressing their lips together._

_Yuris eyes widened as Otabek took his first kiss, though he slowly closed them and wound his arms tighter around his neck._   
_Otabek pulled back laughing softly at the state they were in before sighing._

_"You're such an asshole." Yuri hisses tickling Otabeks sides making himtry and topple off of Yuri only to get slammed back down into the mud. The two took turns pinning the other, rolling around in the muddy water until they were completely dirty. Otabek stood up holding a hand out for Yuri helping him up and pulling him into his chest._

_“Let’s get home, order take out and watch a movie.”_

_“After a shower.” Yuri laughs kissing him softly._

~

“We wrestled in mud?” Yuri asks laughing.

“Yes and it was your fault.” Otabek laughs causing Yuri to snort but nod in agreement.

“Yeah, sounds like me, but it also sounded really fun.”

“It was.” Otabek smiles fondly as he pictured the memory in his head.

“What Movie did we watch? Who’s house did we go to?”

“We went to your house, we were in Russia sorry, I forgot to mention that.” Otabek says before pressing his hand to his face as though he were trying to remember something.  “And the movie..? uh.” He paused dragging out the word. “I don’t remember really, we weren’t exactly watching the movie, ya know.”

Otabek chuckles at the pink tinging of Yuris cheeks.

“What did we do after that?” Yuri asks rubbing his cheeks in attemot to reduce the reddening.

“After that we uh…what did we? I think we went to bed actually.” Otabek laughs. “Your grandfather made us sleep in separate rooms of course.”

“Of course he did.”

“And then after that, the next morning, we went to get groceries for your grandfather and I asked you to be my boyfriend while we picked out peppers.”

“Romantic.” Yuri laughs wringing his fingers together.

“I’ve been told I’m a total charmer.”

“Mmm, hopefully not by me.” Yuri smiles looking up at Otabek.

“Only by you.”

“Ota- Beka?”

“Hmmm?”

“Will you uh, when I get out of here, will you take me out on a date?”

“Of course Yuri.” Otabek says running his hand over the cast on his leg.

“And uh Beka?” Otabek snorted tilting his head.

“What is it Yura?”

“Will you kiss me?” Otabeks eyes widened in surprise, that was the last thing he had expected Yuri to say though he nodded none the less, gently holding Yuris face in his hand and leaning down. Their lips gently brushed against eachother, timid and unsure, though it felt exactly as it always had. Yuri’s body seemed to understand the feel of Otabek better than his mind and Yuri tilted his head deepening the kiss. He opened his mouth slightly, willing Otabek to let his tongue tease his though, Otabek was the one to pull away, both panting gently.

“Maybe we should wait until you’re out of here to do anything more than simple pecks.”

“Y-yeah maybe.” Yuri blushes looking down.

“A-anyway, how about we watch a movie?”

“Sounds good.” Otabek smiles, gently putting his arm around Yuris shoulder, letting him lean into him.

Yuri might now remember, but recalling the memories and watching the way Yuri lit up seemed to be even better for Otabek, even if he had to tell Yuri everything, after all, they weren’t going anywhere.


End file.
